


apologies.

by kobusrain



Series: Dark Forests [3]
Category: Ame no Mori Kawa Umi/雨ノ森 川海, BEYOOOOONDS (Band), Hello! Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Gen, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20187283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kobusrain/pseuds/kobusrain
Summary: She needed to apologize to her little sister, but how could she?





	apologies.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me writing when I've consumed a dangerously unhealthy amount of caffeine. Please don't take me seriously.

She needed to apologize to her little sister. 

The younger girl that faced Kokoro looked very disappointed, but there had been no ounce of hate in her eyes. The silence in the room bore deep into Kokoro’s skin, as if it was taunting her for being so hesitant on her apology. Kokoro fumbled around, fidgeting with her fingers as she tried to find the right words.  _ I have to apologize, but how? I don’t even remember what I did for her to think I’m bad. _

“Minami, do you think I’m a bad person?”

No response from Minami. Instead, she only kept staring at Kokoro with the same look on her face. Kokoro had to try harder, but she figured there was no point. Minami already knew what kind of person she was, and the younger girl’s words from the time she discovered Kokoro’s  _ cruel _ side only echoed around the room. “So you were this kind of person…? What happened to my kind big sister?” Her voice had been full of sadness and disappointment, but for some reason just like Minami’s eyes, they bore no hatred. 

Once more, Kokoro tried to speak up. “Minami,” she began, reaching out to the other. “I know I’m not a good person. I’m not going to excuse anything. Instead, all I’m going to ask is for you to forget the me that you used to know. I still care for you, but I’m just not the kind older sister you think I am.”

Still no response. 

Kokoro sighed, turning away from the girl as she began to fidget with her fingers once more. This time, the coldness of the room and the stagnation of the air pricked her along with the silence. She still was not able to apologize properly, but what was really holding her back was the frozen expression on Minami’s face and the lack of acknowledgement for the taller girl. “How come you’re not saying anything to me, Minami?  _ Miimi?” _ Kokoro’s voice grew louder, though this time she backed away instead of making any more advances towards the girl that gave her the cold shoulder. 

“I’m sorry, Miimi. There. I apologized.” 

Even if an apology was spoken, Kokoro seemed rather stubborn about it, as if she was dreading the two words that she thought Minami wanted to hear. She kept her gaze away from Minami, not wanting to stare directly into the other’s eyes despite the fact that it held no resentment. While it did reassure Kokoro, it still scared her how cold Minami’s gaze felt. After another few moments of silence, Kokoro gave up trying to reason with Minami. Defeated, she lowered her head and dropped her hands to her side. 

Then she finally heard Minami’s voice.

“It’s fine, Koko-chan! I know that you’re not a good person, but I still love you!”

Kokoro’s head snapped up, but what she saw was the same as before. Minami had not moved a single inch, nor did her facial expression changed. She remained  _ frozen _ . One blink, and everything Kokoro saw around her changed. She remembered the  _ bad thing _ that she did. 

A small laboratory. Cryogenically frozen corpses lined up against the walls. Right in the middle had been Minami. Eyes wide open and blood matting the side of her head. She, too, had been cryogenically frozen like everyone else had been. 

“Oh, that’s right!” 

Kokoro spoke up, after realizing where she had been. Her eyes darted to the ground beside Minami’s display, where a bloody baseball bat had been. “I killed her. That’s right!” Kokoro chimed, placing a hand on her forehead and laughing. She finally remembered everything that happened. Minami had discovered her laboratory filled with cryogenically frozen corpses after a bit of snooping, due to concern over her older sister, but as soon as Kokoro found out she was in the laboratory, she snapped and ended up killing Minami. 

“That’s why I’m not a good person! I’m sorry, Miimi!” 

_ But your older sister isn’t a nice person. She’s a killer.  _


End file.
